Orion
'Orion '''is one of two playable characters in ''Kingdom Hearts: Shattered. '' Appearance Orion has dirty blonde hair that is tucked in the back, with over long bangs that hang over the right side of his face (in a similar manner to Zexion's), dark grey eyes and pale skin. He wears a loose dark red T-shirt with a torn right sleeve and a pair of loose black jeans held up by a black belt and midnight blue sneakers. He also wears black skin tight fingerless gloves and a leather bracer on his left wrist (similar to the one worn by Link in Twilight Princess). Another notable feature is that he has a large scar running from his right temple across his eye to the bridge of his nose. In the secret ending he is shown with longer hair in addition to wearing black trench coat with black paldrons on the shoulders that is tattered near the end and at the ends of the sleeves, which is identical to the one worn by Demitri. Personality On the surface Orion seems to be a rather depressed and withdrawn person, this is because of a traumatic incident from his childhood that he refuses to talk about (it is assumed to be the event that gave him his scar. Over time he begins to open up and shows that he can be a caring person, but this is aimed solely at Demitri. He seems to have a deep hatred for Mira, and sometimes goes out of his way to hamper her. Abilities ''See: Orion/Abilities Orion seems to possess the unique ability to absorbe the Power locked within the Heart of a World, however it may simply be that he is the only person willing to use this power, and even then he only uses it once on Wonder Land's Heart and quickly decides there must be other ways to become powerful. Story Prolouge Orion's story begins with him waking in a sea of black. Upon realizing this, he is transported to a large stained glass pillar, however it is covered in a black mist like substance that prevents him from seeing anything on it. He notices one spot where the mist is not present, the very center, and walks to it to see an image of a girl's face, and says that he hates her before a blinding light envelops the pillar. When the light fades Orion is slumped in an alley confused. Standing he walks out and finds himself in a cobblestone courtyard. Walking around he finds a man who introduces himself as Leon who tells him he is in Radiant Garden. Confused Orion runs away and finds himself ambushed by several Heartless. Desperate to run away from them, he turns only to see a man blocking his way. The man tells him to fight just as one of the Heartless attacks him. There is another flash of light and all the Heartless are gone, and Orion is holding a strange weapon. The man calls it a Keyblade and says the fact Orion is wielding it means he is important, and offers to help. Start of the Journey Demitri tells Orion that in order to become stronger he will have to travel the many Worlds and gain the power hidden in each. Orion starts by going to Wonder Land and exploring, eventually running into several inhabitants of the world, including Alice. He learns that the heartless are attacking, and seem to be converging in the Bazzar Room, and opts to check it out. Upon arrival he sees the Doorknob attacked and it is destroyed, revealing the Keyhole behind it. The Heartless then notice Orion and attack him, only for them to fall to his Keyblade. Orion then inspects the Keyhole, and remembers Demitri's words about gaining the power within each. Holding out his hand he reaches through the Keyhole, and is immediatly infused with power, at the cost of Wonder Land collapsing in on itself. Balance Shattered The Final Confrontation End of a Struggle After defeating Demitri in his Awakening Orion regains control of his body, though it still has the appearance of Demitri-Orion. He is then pulled into the Realm of Darkness by Demitri's Heart which is struggling to regain control over him. Just as all seems lost there is a bright Light and he reappears in the Realm of Light, and all traces of Demitri seem to have vanished. He sees Mira and she tells him that Lind jumped in to the Realm of Darkness after him and was able to save him, but couldn't get out herself. Orion then uncharacteristically gives Mira his word that he will save Lind before walking away and gazing at the sky. A New Journey In the secret ending Orion is seen for a brief moment standing on the Dark Meridian. He seems to be older as his hair has grown out and he is now wearing Demitri's trenchcoat over his shirt. He says something but it can't be heard, however the screen then blacks out and the words: "I pity you" appear on the screen. It then shows a person wearing a black cloak hunched up against a rock, with glowing yellow eyes. Relationships Mira Orion has a deep hatred for Mira, for a seemingly unknown reason, however due to this it is posssible the two actually know eachother. Quotes Battle Quotes "I won't submit." ''(Regular enemy) ''"I shall not fail." ''(Mini-Boss) ''"I have to risk it." ''(Boss) ''"Leave me alone." (Versus Mira) Cutscene Quotes ''"I don't know anything about that, and personally, I don't care." ''- When Mira warns him that Demitri's Heart is filled with Darkness. ''"This Power.....with it, I can fight." ''- When gaining access to the Darkness. ''"I won't cower anymore. I will fight, and destroy anyone who tries to stand in my way." ''- Warning Mira not to stand in his way. Themes Orion's main theme is ''But Tonight We Dance ''by Rise Against. His Battle theme is ''Survive ''by Rise Against Trivia *At one point Demitri says that Orion is no longer human, however it is unknown what he means by this. *It is implied that Orion and Mira know eachother because he hates her before they even meet. Category:Kingdom Hearts Shattered Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Characters Category:Keyblader